Tales of a Dog
by Lionsheart13771
Summary: I love my master. He's kind and strong. When he speaks to me I don't understand, but when he says that same phrase, "Kagome no koto ga suki da," with a smile painted on the lines of his face, somehow, I know he loves me too. Full summery inside. Language!
1. Tadaimasu: I'm Home

_**Inuyasha is human, Kagome is a dog he found on the street and took in. During Kagome's POV's, Inuyasha is speaking Japanese. I'm still a student learning to speak Japanese, so to people who actually speak the language, please excuse me if grammar is off or if things don't make sense! Inuyasha's POV will have the English translation though. This is going to be an interesting ride!**_

* * *

_I love my master. He's kind and strong. When he speaks to me I don't understand, but when he says that same phrase, "Kagome no koto ga suki da," with a smile painted on the lines of his face, somehow, I know he loves me too._

* * *

**Tales of a Dog:**

**Tadaimasu**

**I'm Home**

* * *

_Kagome's POV_

I don't like it when master is gone. I feel alone when he leaves me here by myself. The house was quiet, and the only noises that reached me were from the outside. I lifted my head from the cool hardwood floor and looked out the window at the backyard. That squirrel was out there again. My black ears flattened to my head and I let out a loose growl that I knew he could hear. That damn squirrel was mocking me...tittering his chittery laugh because he can be outside while I am confined inside with nothing but the quiet to keep me company.

I absolutely _hate_ it when master is gone.

I laid my head back down to rest on my paws. Growling at that pathetic creature won't do anything but encourage it. Besides…it's going to rain soon. I can smell it in the air, and when the storm hits, he'll be left to cower in a tree while I'm curled up in a warm bed besides my master.

How I miss my master.

He doesn't leave very often, and he always comes home with something for me when he does leave. Usually some type of treat. I think he feels guilty when he has to leave me here by myself, because when he comes home, he scratches my head a bit longer, and he repeats that string of sounds he often makes.

"_Kagome no koto ga suki da,"_

I know he's speaking to me when he makes those sounds…but I don't understand what he's saying. His voice slurs together, and I can't understand the sequence of most things, except for a few. _Kagome_. I know that is my name, because he always makes that sound when he talks to me. That and a few other things, I can recognize them, and even though I don't know his meaning, I know what to associate with certain phrases of sounds.

"Tadaimasu!"

Like that one.

My head snapped up as the door opened, and he walked through, that phrase that meant he was home passing his human mouth. My master.

I was up instantly, running towards him as he knelt down to my level, reaching his hands out to pat my head and rub my ears in the spot he knows I love. I pressed my head closer to him, showing him how glad I am to have him home at last, and he let out a laugh, rubbing harder.

"Mite," he says, getting to his feet and reaching into the bag he had dropped on the table on his way in.

My head only came to just underneath his knee when he stood, so I jumped up, placing a paw on his leg to steady myself so I could get a better look at whatever was up on the flat surface just out of my reach.

"Dore dore! Koko de!" he said, smiling his toothy grin down at me, and pulled out his hand, bringing something with it. My heart gave a little leap, and I pushed off his leg, chasing my tail in a little circle as I gave an excited bark, and I heard him laugh.

"Oswari!" he finally managed through his delighted mirth, and I complied to the memorized request with a little difficulty due to my excitement, sitting on the floor. Master got down on his knees before me, pushing his long dark hair out from his face, and reached out, fastening his gift around my neck. My very first collar.

I rushed to the big black box where master stored food and looked at the image of myself the smooth surface provided. The lighter color stood out against my black fur, and looking closer I could see little stones placed periodically in the thick leather. They seemed to sparkle and shimmer when caught in the light, and I knew right away that this was something precious.

My heart swelled, and I felt myself fill up with pride. Master had gotten me a _collar_. Something of my very own. _This_ above all else was proof. Proof that I meant something to him. Proof that my place was here in this house with him, instead of out on the streets and in the cold like I was the day that master saved me. Proof that I _belonged._

And I loved my master all the more for it.

"Kuru, Kagome!" I heard him call. I paused for a moment, letting my eyes linger on my new treasure, and then I turned and ran back to where he still knelt on the floor, his hand outstretched towards me. I ran straight at him, jumping at the last second, and he caught me, lifting me up into his arms as he stood.

"Sore wa ii desu ka?" he said, looking at me with a concerned light in his eye. I tilted my head to the side, trying to make out the meaning of what he said and wondering how I should respond. Finally I settled on licking the tip of his nose with my wet tongue.

I don't think he was expecting that, because he blinked, looking startled, and then threw his head back in warm laughter that made my tail wag.

"Saa, ikouze!" he said, rubbing my ears affectionately. Still holding me in his arms, he carried me up the staircase and to the room with a big soft bed. He deposited me carefully in the middle of the cushions and went to the closet where he always changed clothes.

I plodded around, finding the most comfortable spot in the soft mass of pillows and settled in the dent in the mattress my master usually occupied. He came out of the closet, yawning and stretching his human arms up in the air. He came up to the bed and pulled back the covers, and in an instant I was up and underneath them, ready to feel warm and safe under the thick blankets.

I heard him chuckle again as he slid in next to me, taking care not to sit on me by accident as he settled into his usual nook. I curled up next to him underneath the sheets and pulled my head out enough to lay my head in the crook of his arm, conveniently placing myself where he could scratch my ears easily if he decided he wanted to.

We lay there for a while, master writing in his notebook things that I'll probably never understand, and me by his side, trying to ward off the cold that seeped in through the open window across from the bed.

Finally, I lifted my head, looking up at my master with pleading eyes and whined, trying to tell him that I was ready for sleep. He seemed to get the message, because he sighed, the corner of his mouth forming a tiny smile, and put the notebook down on his bedside table. He looked at the window and lifted his hand. I raised my head eagerly, knowing what he was about to do.

Energy began to seep out of my master's hand, floating effortlessly to the open window. It reached the glass, and master closed his hand, causing the light from his palm to close around the window pain. He slowly brought his hand downwards, and I watched in amazement as the window slid down with his hand. Then he turned his hand towards the light switch and pointed with a human finger, causing the energy to come together at a smaller point. He flicked his finger in a downward motion, and the light from his hand did the same, turning the light switch off and leaving the room in a darkened state.

Master yawned and stretched again, releasing the energy, and it dispersed quickly, going to all corners of the room before fading completely into nothing. My tail wagged in appreciation of the nightly show that I would never get tired of. It was another thing that made my master so amazing. I may not know many things about humans, but I knew enough to know that master had a power not many other humans had.

He slid down further into the bed so he was lying next to me, and he rubbed my head before murmuring his favorite string of words, the one he says to me every night before we fall asleep.

"Kagome no koto ga suki da," he said quietly, his voice laced with affection. My mouth stretched wide and my tongue curled in a tremendous yawn as I pulled myself closer to my master's side. His hand came to rest on my side, slowly rubbing back and forth and lulling me into a deep sleep. I breathed out contentedly, knowing in my heart, even though I could never understand the meaning of his words, that master loved me. And through my actions, I tried my hardest to send one message to him before I fell asleep.

I love you too.

* * *

_Inuyasha's POV_

Work had been killer. They had called me into the office again to run some experiments to test their theories. They usually just let me run them myself from home and they watched through a computer screen as I recorded my results with a camera, but lately they had been eager to see their experiments performed in person.

And I hated being watched like some sort of lab rat.

I lifted my hand to my face as sat on the rattling subway car and sent a rush of energy to my hand, causing the light from my spiritual energy to burst from my palm and dance on my skin. I changed the flow of chakra through my body, causing the light to shift through the color spectrum, its texture and viscosity transfiguring as it changed from one color to the next.

I could feel the tension from the other passengers on the train as they watched me warily, but I gave no sign of acknowledgement to them. It wasn't like any of them hadn't ever seen spiritual power at work before, although it _is _unusual for someone to have so much control over it. But it's not really my fault.

It's my job.

I shifted through the different hues, focusing on the flow of chakra that drove each one. Through our studies, we've discovered that when I manipulate my energy in a certain way, it turns green, and I can use it as an extended arm. It can grab objects and move them around, but it can't go through solid things like walls or concrete. But then again, everything has limitations.

I manipulated the light in my hand again, turning it blue. It looked like flames, licking my skin with a deadly grace. My skin heated and cooled, moderately displaying the frightening power my spiritual energy had in this state. If I concentrated, I could cause almost any metal to melt, or by focusing in the opposite direction, freeze molten earth. It had been a time getting my house fixed after I discovered the properties of spiritual power when in its blue state.

There are other uses for each of the ways I could change the flow of chakra through my body. When the energy turns a bright yellow, it acts as a sort of mental manipulator. With it, I can cause anyone to feel any emotion, or I could manipulate memories and thoughts, depending on the willpower of the person. The purple light becomes stronger than diamonds, able to withstand anything thrown at it, and able to support weight up to one million pounds, and when the energy looks orange, I can enhance any one physical trait, like my speed or strength, my hearing or eyesight.

And then, there's red.

It's the newest discovery we have made at the lab where I work. I concentrated hard slowly forcing the chakra in my body to flow in the way that produced red energy in my palm. The power to change something into something else entirely.

What a concept, the power to turn _anything _into almost _anything else_. That was the main reason that I had been called into work lately. They wanted to see the results in person. So far, I've managed to change marbles into diamonds, grapes into wine, and a mouse into a ferret. Of course it has its limitations. I can't form something living from something dead. I can't change inanimate objects into food, and I could never turn a quarter into a bird. Also, the energy it requires to make the full change is almost more than my human body can handle, and I've been left drained of energy after every experiment my bosses have me perform. Even now, just forming that power in my hand, I can feel it draining me. I quickly released the strain I was putting on my body and allowed the energy to turn back to its general shifting through the colors in my hand.

A small child sat across from me, his hand in his mother's, and he watched me with rapt attention. I gave a slight smirk when I noticed him, and sent an extra burst of chakra from my body, causing the light to erupt small fireworks of green and yellow. The boy inhaled sharply, and let out a laugh of delight at the show of spiritual power.

"Mama, I wanna be like that man when I grow up!" the boy cried, pulling excitedly on his mother's hand.

The boy's mother cast me a look and sniffed in distaste.

"People like that never go anywhere in life," she said in a far too loud whisper. Magic tricks…its pointless. No son of mine is going let their studies drop so they can throw their life away."

Yeah? Well screw you too, lady.

I let the spiritual energy build up slightly in my hand, creating a big ball of yellow light. People looked at me with wide eyes, and a man actually scooted down three seats from me as the ball grew bigger in size. I concentrated hard, sweat forming slightly on the side of my face, and I focused solely on one feeling.

Surprise.

The ball burst; that yellow light flying through the subway car like gas. A woman screamed, a few men swore, and the boy let out a whoop of laughter as the energy I released sent a wind rushing through the small enclosed space, sending clothes and papers flying and leaving the other passengers looking distinctly wind swept.

Not bad for a "magic trick."

The subway train skidded to a halt, and I left quickly before anyone had a chance to retaliate, forcing my way through the barely opened doors. I walked with purpose up and out of the subway tunnels and onto the street and sighed.

I probably shouldn't have done that. But dammit, sometimes I can only take so much from people.

I walked to the edge of the sidewalk, sticking my arm out to catch a taxi, and I was happy when one slowed almost instantly, pulling to a stop right in front of me. I gave a grateful smile to the taxi driver as I opened the door.

And before I could understand what was happening, some asshole had forced their way into the cab and shut the door. I blinked, taken aback, and then came back to my senses, reaching for the handle only to find that the jerk had already locked the door.

"What the hell, man?" I yelled, pounding on the car door with my closed fist.

He said something to the driver that I couldn't hear, and as the yellow car began to pull off, he looked back at me and flipped the bird with his middle finger.

Oh, thank you ever so much, kind sir.

I watched my cab pull off, fuming with anger, and seriously debated sending a shot of green spiritual energy at the car to blow out one of the tires. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Patience.

Something I have less and less of these days.

I turned around, forcing myself not to care. Looks like I'm walking home today. Again.

I walked down the sidewalk, my feet dragging after an impossible day. I was so tired, and all I wanted was to get home, away from _people_. Not to mention that because I had been called into work, Kagome had been left by herself all day. My gut twisted in guilt at the thought. I quickened my pace, eager to get home and see the little black mutt I had saved off the street when I was just out of college.

I hated leaving her at the house by herself. She never leaves my side when I am at home, and whenever I leave, her ears fall flat to her head and her round eyes look up at me pleadingly, begging me not to go.

That damn look has caused me to be "sick" from my job more than just a few times already.

But it's not all her fault. I'm never happy unless my little dog with soft raven fur and big chocolate brown eyes is close by. People at the lab call me obsessed, especially when they saw the collar I bought for her sticking out of my bag slightly this morning. Expensive green leather, with small diamonds placed periodically around its circumference. Sure it cost a lot, but Kagome is worth it. The guys I work with were merciless about it when they saw it.

"_Damn, Inuyasha! Your twenty seven years old, and instead of using your money on some sexy little lady, you waste it all on a collar for some stray MUT!"_

It makes my blood boil just to think about it. So what if I bought something nice for my dog? It's my money, and I should be able to do whatever the hell I like with it. And besides, when something so innocent loves you so unconditionally like Kagome does me, it's hard not to love them back.

My thoughts went to the collar in my bag. I had never bought a collar for Kagome before, and I was excited to give it to her. I opened my bag slightly as I walked, peering down into it to check and make sure it was still there. One of the diamonds caught the light from a streetlamp, and it sparkled up at me. I reached down into my bag and pulled it out, rubbing my thumb across the stones, and I smiled. It was worth every cent.

Suddenly, a fist collided with the side of my face, and I fell to the ground, seeing nothing but stars. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision, and brought a hand to my aching jaw. The collar had flown from my hand, and was lying about five feet away. I reached out my hand to take it back, but another hand grabbed it first.

"Whoo, look what we got here!" came a reedy voice. The guy let out a low whistle. "This must've cost a pretty penny!"

"Give it back," I growled, pushing myself up to my knees.

"Naw, don't think I will," he said snidely as he pulled out a gun from his pocket and released the safety, pointing the barrel directly in my face.

The snarl on my face melted, and I looked past the gun and stared at the lowlife's smirking face coolly, only hinting at the furious rage building steadily inside me with the glare I gave him with my eyes. "I told you once," I said in a dangerously calm voice, "Give. It. Back."

"I don't really think you're in a position to be making that kind of demand, are ya now?" he laughed, and my anger spiked further. "How 'bout you just hand me your wallet, and then we can both go our separate ways." I kept my face neutral, making no movement to my bag, and the guy sighed. "Look buddy, I don't wanna shoot you anymore than you wanna get shot. Just play along and – "

I lunged.

He yelled, pulling the trigger and the gunshot blasted in my ears. I raised my arm, a block of solid purple energy acting as a shield in front of my face.

I watched the bullet make contact, and ricochet off the impenetrable surface, disappearing somewhere in the dark alley to my left. My fist went flying to his face, glowing in a eerie orange light to ensure that I broke more than just his nose. There was a sickening crunch of bone, and the man howled in pain as blood gushed from his smashed nose. His face twisted in agony and fury, he brought the gun back up to point at my head, but my arm was already swiftly rising to intercept him. My hand grabbed his wrist, and I twisted it behind his back, bringing up my other hand to his throat, a sharp spear of purple energy brandishing against his neck like a knife.

"Let me go!" the man hissed, his eyes crossing from the effort he was making to look at the lethal spike pressed so near to his Adams apple.

"I don't think you're really in the position to be making that kind of demand, are you now?" I growled, mocking his earlier statement. His eyes grew wide as he realized the danger he was in. The purple glow from my make shift weapon glinted off my violet eyes and illuminated the swear trickling down his face, clearly marking his fear. "I won't say it again. Give me back the damn collar," I said, my voice low in his ear.

He slowly raised his free hand, and flinched when I took it using the extension of purple energy. "Good," I smirked, taking my hand away from his throat and depositing the collar in my bag. "Now fuck off!"

Before he could run away, I brought my fist, now glowing with orange energy again, down on his head, knocking him unconscious so that he fell to the ground.

I glared down at the idiot. Thanks to him, I'd used up even more of my depleted chakra, and I was more exhausted than I had been before hand. I was just so sick of _people_. They were rude, selfish, and heartless. All of them.

I trudged off, continuing down the sidewalks towards the forest bordering the town. I'd walked that path to my secluded home so many times before, that I hardly had to pay attention. Soon, I could see the familiar patch of trees that marked the long walkway up to my house, and the sight of my front door had never been so welcome.

Wiping my shoes quickly on the front mat, I turned the key in the lock, and walked inside my home, dropping my bag on the table and calling out to the silent house, "I'm home!"

The response was immediate. Sounds of scrambling issued from the next room, and soon a little ball of black wavy fur was hurtling towards me as I bent down on one knee to be welcomed home by my Kagome. My hands went behind her soft ears on instant, and she pressed her head harder into my hand, her tail wagging like the propeller of a boat. I chuckled a bit and scratched with more vigor, feeling the stress from the day melt away like it had never existed in the first place.

"Look!" I said excitedly, getting to my feet and reaching for my bag. I felt a soft pressure on my leg and I looked down to see big, curious brown eyes sparkling up at me as Kagome used a tiny paw to steady herself on two legs.

"See this, here!" I smiled down at her, and I pulled out the leather collar from my bag. Her tail picked up speed again, and she pushed off my knee, chasing her stubby tail in a circle and barking, causing me to laugh.

Kami, I love my dog.

"Sit!" I finally said, and Kagome did so, after a moment of trying to calm herself. I knelt down in front of her, impatiently pushing my long black hair from my face, and fastened the diamond collar around her neck. Instantly, Kagome was up and scrambling towards the black refrigerator. I watched her anxiously as she stared at her mirror image, taking small steps back and forth in front of it. "Come, Kagome!" I finally called, and I bent down once again to catch her as she came barreling towards me, jumping at the last second to jump into my arms.

"Is it good?" I asked worriedly, standing up with her. Kagome looked at me for a moment, her head tilting cutely to the side, and I felt as though she was considering if the gift beneath her or not. The spoiled mutt.

Suddenly her small pink tongue flicked out, swiping at the tip of my nose, and I blinked, startled, and then threw my head back and laughed at the look on her face, taking it as a sign of approval. "Well alright then, lets go," I said, rubbing her ears.

I went up the staircase with Kagome in my arms, and took her to my bedroom, setting her down on the bed as I went to my closet and changed from my work clothes. Coming back into the room, I smiled to see her nestled on the comforter amidst the mass of pillows on my bed. A furry ball of black against white.

As soon as I began to pull back the covers, Kagome was slithering underneath them, becoming a wiggling lump in the blankets, and I sniggered as I climbed into the spot next to her. Once I was settled, Kagome stuck her head in the crook of my arm, silently begging me to rub her head, something that I did gladly.

I lay there for a while, absently stroking Kagome soft fur, and recording my own personal observations of the day's experiments in my black journal. We had been working with the red capabilities of my spiritual energy again. The purpose of my job was research, research that would someday be applied to schools in order to train people with spiritual powers beyond the limits offered in shrines and by monks. With every new discovery we made, the deadline of releasing the information we had gathered was delayed further, but the value of the project went up ten fold. And this latest discovery we had made…this ability to change the very nature of things…was the most amazing and important discovery to date. Changing worthless pebbles into precious stones…changing the nature of food…changing life itself! The possibilities seem endless! At the expense of most of my energy and chakra, I wasn't just changing the outward appearance of things, I was changing the very qualities that defined them.

In the wine that was made from the grapes in only five minutes, there was no trace of the natural sugar found in grapes, only the alcohol that generally takes weeks to form. The pebbles turned to diamonds withheld the same pressure as that of naturally occurring diamonds, and when mixed with a batch of authentically harvested diamonds, it was impossible to tell which ones had originally been gravel in the driveway to the building. But that wasn't all. Extensive studies on the mouse-turned-ferret, it was discovered that not only had the physical appearance of the mouse been altered, but that the characteristics, instincts, and even brain waves were changed as well. In other words, we hadn't created a mouse in a ferret's body, we had completely changed one form of life into another.

It was simply _amazing_! With a power like this, not only could we increase the country's wealth, we could had numbers to endangered species, while at the same time deplete the over populous of some. We could bring back extinct animals to study, dinosaurs and great creatures, their actual habits could be truly studied and discovered instead of just theorized and hypothesized. This power could change the very world as we know it, and yet…

And yet the head of the research facility I work for doubts the red chakra's abilities. It made my blood boil just to think about what that asshole had said when I tried to discuss the direction we should be taking the experiments.

"_You're blowing this discovery out of proportion, Takahashi. Don't go and get a big head just because you have a good control of your spiritual abilities, you're just a kid. Quit acting like a big shot, and just run the experiments we tell you the way we tell you. So you made a mouse look like a ferret…big deal. If you dressed in a chicken suit and pranced around acting like a chicken, that wouldn't make you a chicken, just an idiot. What you're suggesting we do is give a house cat the body of a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and that'd be great if I wanted something the size of our building to try and curl up in my lap to sleep! Quit daydreaming, shut your trap, and just do what we pay you to do, boy!_

That jackass! What does he think I am, some eager little brat fresh out of high school?

I went to collage, I got a freaking PHD in environmental science, and I've been a part of this research project since before I graduated. Six freaking years of my life I've devoted to this program, when I only signed up for two. I lost contact with any friends I had in collage just because my work hours were so tedious and unpredictable, and also my physical state after the more trying test and experiments often resulted in two or three days of sleep, undisturbed by anyone or anything.

Except Kagome of course.

True when I started out working for them, I was inexperienced and unprepared, but as time wore on, I've devoted almost everything into the development of this project, and have spent countless hours researching and experimenting on my own time, just to further the results. I may have been a novice at the beginning of this project, but now I can contribute in ways beyond using my abilities. None of them have the amount of control as I do over my chakra, and they don't' understand its limitations properly. They don't understand how much it takes out of my to perform something as complex as manipulating thoughts or emotions, or turning granite to silver. Their inability to recognize true limitations leads to them setting their own false ones, too high in some areas and too low in others. And then they refuse to accept that they are wrong!

I'm not arrogant. I know that most of the scientists are far more educated than I. I know that I could never have discovered so much about my spiritual powers if it were for the scientists and professors I worked for. But they fail to realize that I'm not the same kid they hired six years ago. I've grown in more ways than one, and now their stubbornness is causing us to lose our funding…even with this new discovery.

I wish there was a way to show them…but every time I try to contribute, my suggestions are always ignored until I take it upon myself to initiate them, and prove my theory right over theirs. It's the main reason I work from home. They can't tell me to stop or alter my experimentation while I'm in the middle of it if they are watching a recording of it on a computer screen.

Besides, it's a pain in the arse working with them. Most of the scientists aren't very much older than me, mainly in their late twenties and early thirties. But by the way they treat me, you'd think I was fifteen. But Misaki Kouga…he was the worst of them.

"_Ooo, Inu-chan looks like he's in a bad mood today! What's the matter chibi? Did you're precious little koinu bite you?"_

Kouga doesn't particularly like my dog…on account of she's bitten him twice.

Have I mentioned how much I love my dog?

If there's one thing that may finally push me over the edge and make me quit this whole project…it's that guy. Putting up with his crap has gotten old, especially when he makes remarks about my age. The long haired idiot is the youngest one on the project besides me and some intern, but he never misses the chance to lord his age over me like some precious title. Most of the other guys aren't any better though. Takashi Shishinki, Haruno Menomaru, Fugaku Hoshiyomi, and Tashio Sesshomaru…all of them are assholes. Especially the latter. We all work for Onigumo, the self righteous bastard who thinks he knows everything, when in reality all he has is the money to hire the people with the real knowledge and skill.

It's because of these men that I really _hate _people. I guess you could say my view of the populous isn't really fair, since I only come into contact with a few people everyday. But almost everyone I do meet seems to have lost everything they teach you is important in kindergarten. Respect others, treat them kindly, always be the first to offer assistance…its seems like as we've grown, we've taken those simple things and twisted them to our own liking. Showing respect when its convenient…acting with kindness when it benefits themselves…offering assistance when it puts you in good light. And then there are also the people like the ones on the subway, or the ass who snaked my cab, or the idiot that tried to hold me up on the way home. It's them that have caused me to lose any faith I still had in human kind.

What happened to the innocence we had as children? When the world's problems seem less severe, and amusement can be found in the simplest of tricks of light and color. When love was something simple and pure, not conceited and tainted by lust. Are the things they told us as children about love really nothing more than fairytale and myth? Is there really no such thing as pure love?

Weight from the small, warm head on my arm lifted up, and Kagome looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes, making a pitiful whine rise from her throat. I gave a little sigh, unable to suppress the smile that turned up the corners of my mouth, and closed my notebook, setting it on the beside table. Knowing what she was begging for, I reached out my hand to the window I had left open across from the bed.

I concentrated, envisioning my reach stretching farther that usual, and soon the familiar green energy seeped from my palm and floated towards the window. I closed my hand, and the light grabbed hold of the window, pulling it closed with my hand. I then moved my hand over toward the light switch, flicking a finger downward and shutting off the light. With that, my chakra was spent, and I yawned and stretched, releasing the energy and feeling my weary muscles ache.

I gladly buried myself under the warm blankets next to Kagome, and reached out to pat her head, murmurming softly, "I love you, Kagome," my voice heavy with the desire for sleep. Kagome's mouth opened hugely, and her small pink tongue curled at the tip with a yawn before she snuggled down close to my side. I placed my hand on her soft raven fur as I slid my hand back and forth across her side.

Sleep came quickly for my little dog, and I watched her sleep with half lidded eyes. Things must be so simple for a dog like Kagome. The problems of the world will never burden her. Negativities have never dirtied her mind, and she is just as pure as she was the day she was born. Even though she was left on the streets as a puppy, her mind still isn't tainted, and she lives just as happily as a dog can. If only humans could be more like Kagome. Grateful for every meal, being happy with the smallest of things, living for those moments when we are happy together. If only we could be innocent like her.

I sighed deeply again, still rubbing my sleeping dog, thoughts from my exhausting day swirling around in my mind like dust in a wind storm. I closed my eyes against them, and concentrated on the steady, shallow breaths of the warm dog next to me. I wish…I wish we could love as easily as a dog.

"I love you," I breathed again, knowing that she couldn't hear me, or even understand my words.

And you may call me crazy, many people, namely Kouga, have. But before I could fall asleep, I could have sworn, that in her own little way, Kagome told me that she loved me too.

* * *

_**Hola mi quesos. Kay, so I've been in a writing notch, which means that the plot bunny came and assaulted me with like fifteen ideas. I swear…the plot bunny wouldn't let me work on one thing for more than thirty minutes until it had me moving on to the next. **_

_**This was one of my more favorite ideas though, and I forced myself to sit down and finish it…even though I really should be finishing chapters for other stories I have out…considering I haven't updated them in a while. Ah well. **_

_**I don't know when to tell you to expect updates…I'll update when I can!**_

_**Btw…this isn't a romance between a man and an animal…ew. That's creepy. Think of this as a princess and the frog type thing! Beauty and the Beast…idk. **_

_**Weird topic, but I've already got the whole plot mapped out, so DEAL WITH IT! **_

_**Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate a review if you have the time!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**~Lions Heart (ROAR! ^-^)**_


	2. Ningin No Seiyaku: Human Limitations

_**Inuyasha is human, Kagome is a dog he found on the street and took in. During Kagome's POV's, Inuyasha is speaking Japanese. Inyasha's POV will have the english translations. This is going to be an interesting ride!**_

* * *

_I love my master. He's kind and strong. When he speaks to me I don't understand, but when he says that same phrase, "Kagome no koto ga suki da," with a smile painted on the lines of his face, somehow, I know he loves me too._

* * *

**Tales of a Dog**

**Ningen no Seiyaku**

**Human Limitations**

* * *

_(Inuyasha's POV)_

The phone rang loudly the next morning, waking me from my much needed sleep. Kagome stirred groggily next to me, her ears laying back against her head at the incessant ringing. Groaning, I pushed the covers off my body, exposing myself to the cold air, and shuffled toward the phone with dragging feet.

"Jeez," I mumbled to no one in particular, willing the phone to shut up. I finally reached the phone and picked it up, my fuddled voice still heavy with sleep.

"Hello?"

"INU-CHAN!" a voice boomed through the phone, making me jerk the phone away from my ears as the last person who I wanted to hear from screamed, instantly forcing me awake.

"Misaki…" I spat in the phone. "What the hell?"

"Oops, were you sleeping? I'm _so sorry_, Inu-chan!" Kouga's voice cackled. "You seemed so exhausted yesterday, that I thought I should call and check up on my favorite little chibi!"

Shut up, you stupid bastard, just go die, will ya?" I yelled back into the receiver.

"Aww, Inu-chan, why are you always so mean to me? And here I was just checking on your well being!" Kouga said, and I could practically see the fake pout on the wolfish man's face. "Contrary to your belief, chibi, I didn't call you for pleasure," he said, and I responded by growling into the phone. "You're late for work, idiot! And Sesshomaru-san isn't very happy with you. Hurry up and get your ass down here!"

"No," I said flatly, watching as Kagome hopped off the bed and trotted down the hallway to escape the noise.

"Eh? What do you mean, 'no'? We only got through a fourth of the weeks tests yesterday! If we don't get caught up soon, Onigumo-sama's going to get pissed!" Kouga said, his voice getting unnecessarily louder again.

"No means no. I told you bastards my chakra was getting too low, but you kept on insisting on doing one more test, and another one after that. I've got less than half of the chakra I did yesterday, and there's no way I can do it again today. I'm taking the day off, so you'll just have to get by without me."

"Come on, you big wuss! Don't give me that bull! Its not like you have to do much anyway! All you ever have to do is point your finger and make a pretty light show!" Kouga screamed accusingly.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to blow half my face up like Shishinki!" I yelled back, losing the last drops of patience. Takashi Shishinki had been one of the men hired at the same time I had been, as a person who could use their spiritual abilities to test out their theories and run their experiments. But of course, the scientists, not knowing how to properly gauge a person's chakra limitations, pushed him too far, resulting in a massive explosion that scorched off half of Shinshiki's face. After that, since his two year contract was still applicable, Shishinki had moved to the research part of the program, and had proven himself to be much more efficient at planning experiments rather than running them.

It was a low blow to make…even for me. But like hell if I was going to let those idiots do the same thing to me that they did to Shishinki.

"Listen here you dumbass, you –" but Kouga was cut short by a new voice taking the phone.

"Takahashi," said the new, cold, deep voice belonging to Tashio Sesshomaru. "You are needed down at the lab, and you will come immediately."

"Sorry, Tashio-san, but as I've already told Misaki-san, my chakra limits were pushed too far yesterday, and I need a day of recovery. I'll run a test from my station here today if its necessary, but there is no way that I can come into the lab today," I said, attempting at being respectful while still implying with the tone of my voice that I'd love nothing more than for him to shove a ten foot pole up his frigid ass.

"Not acceptable," he said, not missing a beat. "Need I remind your thick skull that you are still under contract?"

"A contract that clearly gives me authority to take a sick day when my chakra levels have gotten too low," I said back smoothly, expertly concealing the anger bubbling beneath the surface.

"Listen here, you brat," Sesshomaru growled, and I smirked, knowing that I had forced a look of annoyance on the emotionless bastard, like only I could. "You get your ungrateful ass down here right now or –"

"Or what?" I scoffed, cutting him off mid rant. "You'll fire me? Hire someone else? Go ahead! But don't expect to find someone willing to work as many hours as I have!"

For a moment, there was no response from the other end of the line, and I knew that I had cornered him.

"None the less…you have a responsibility to this project! Hundreds have invested everything into our work, and if this falls through, we'll all be left with nothing but the memory of six wasted years. I always knew you were a self centered idiot, but this is low, even for you!" he said monotone. "Take some responsibly for once in your miserable life!"

"I'm the only one from the original group of people you hired that cared enough to stay on! I've put everything into the project, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like I don't give a crap!" I roared, abandoning any attempts of respect. "I _told_ you all that there were too many tests on the agenda, and that I could never do them all, but you wouldn't listen! You never listen!"

"Quit overestimating you're self worth, gaki!" Sesshomaru said snidely into the phone, and downstairs I heard Kagome barking. "Don't pretend that you understand the inner mechanisms of this project! You are nothing more than an insignificant fly, lucky enough to leach upon the spoils of those of us who actually have an ounce of intelligence! Stop behaving like a spoiled child, get your worthless person down to the lab, and perform the way we tell you to!"

"…my sincerest apologies…_Sesshomaru-sama_," I hissed through clenched teeth, putting a sarcastic emphasis on the honorific. "I'll be sure not to give into to my delusions that we are _all_ invaluable to this project ever again. Now if you excuse me," and as if on cue, Kagome howled again, a long and loud note, "I have more important things that require my attention," I said, slamming the phone down on the receiver before he had a chance to respond.

I stormed from the room and thundered down the stairs. How dare he. How _dare_ he! Kouga may be and annoying idiot, but that bastard Tashio always knows the _one thing_ to get under my skin! He never passes up the chance to undermine me in anyway possible. I'm freaking sick of it!

I turned the corner and headed to the front door where I knew Kagome would be, and I spotted her sitting next to the door, looking up at me pitifully with her big, shinning brown eyes. I reached out a hand and pulled the door open, and her tail began wagging like mad as she dashed out into the yard.

I stood in the frame of the door and brooded, watching as she ran around the yard in circles, sniffing the bushes and chasing a rouge squirrel up a tree, barking at it like mad. Every now and then, she'd look back at me hopefully, and I knew she was waiting for me to go out and join her, maybe throw her ball for her across the yard. But I was too lost in thought, Tashio Sesshomaru's words floating back into my mind.

"_I always knew you were a self centered idiot…"_

"_Stop behaving like a spoiled child…"_

"_You are nothing more than an insignificant fly…"_

"_Quit overestimating your self worth, gaki…"_

"_Don't pretend that you understand the inner mechanisms of this project…"_

"_Take responsibility for once in you're miserable life!"_

I wanted to snap his neck! I'm tired of him treating me like I'm nothing! I'm just as important to the project as he or any one else on the project is! I'm not some stupid moron looking for a big paycheck! I've forfeited _so much_ for this, and I've never gotten any recognition! No acknowledgements for ideas or theories that have always led to success, no thanks for the countless extra hours I've spent researching and pushing myself! I'm sick of those bastards taking credit for any discoveries I've made! I'm sick of being looked at like some sort of misbehaving child! I'm SICK of it!

I put countless hours of thought and research into every one of my theories, and yet they're always disregarded without even a glance! And I've learned the hard way that by sharing with the wrong people only ends in them taking all the credit, and the raise that goes with it! Not that I care about the money…hell I have enough as it is! But it frustrates me to no end that no one thinks I'm capable of intelligent thoughts and ideas! I just wanted to prove to them all…especially that damn Sesshomaru bastard, that I'm _worth_ something!

If only Onigumo would listen to me about the red chakra's abilities! I _know _that there's more to it than everyone else seems to think, but he won't listen to me because he still sees the kid he hired six years ago! I knew that if I could just come up with a way to _prove _that the red chakra changed more than just physical traits! If I could do that…I could bring it straight to Onigumo, bypassing the bastards who'd pass it off as their own work, and the morons who'd disregard it. I wish I just knew how!

I wish…

I looked out over the yard, and spotted my black little dog rolling on her back in a sunny spot of grass. Enjoying the day without a care in the world.

And then it hit me.

"Kagome, come!"

* * *

_(Kagome's POV)_

A loud unpleasant noise woke me up the next morning, and I flattened my ears against my head in protest. I willed it to go away. I didn't want the day to start yet…I wanted to stay curled up next to my master.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. I felt the whole bed shift as master forced himself out of bed, and I immediately felt the loss of his warmth.

"Mou…" came the sound of his voice, and I cracked open my eyes from under the blankets to watch his progression to the offensive noise.

He picked up the devise and held it to his ear, and said in a groggy voice, "Moshi moshi?"

"_INU-CHAN!"_ came a loud scream that caused me to jump, and I looked around the room frantically for the source. But there was only master in the room!

"Misaki…" my master responded, in an impressive imitation of a growl. "Nan da yo?"

I watched him as he spoke into the devise, and tilted my head to the side. I'd seen him do if before, but I never could figure out its purpose. I wished that he'd put the thing back into it's holder and come back to make the bed warm again, so I could go back to sleep.

"Urusai, baka yarou! Sinde shimae un!" he screamed, and I figured that meant that we would be up for the day. I stood slowly and bent back on my hind legs to stretch, giving a yawn as I did so. I jumped down from the bed and plodded out from the room as master continued to speak into the devise he held.

I went through the hallway and down the staircase to the first floor of our house, making my way to the windows to look out at the morning sun. I gazed with satisfaction at the land my master and I lived on, the land I protected. Wild flowers and trees lined the yard, and I could see the few patches of grass that were worn thin, indicating the places where master had played with me.

A whine of longing escaped my throat as I thought about how wonderful the grass would feel beneath my paws. I wanted to roll around, feeling the blades scratch against my coat as I rolled on my back. I wanted to sniff at the flowers that added their own gloriously individual scents to my home. I wanted to chase after that damn squirrel that was burring his nuts in _my territory_…AGAIN.

I could feel a growl building in my throat as I kept my eyes trained on the squirrel's twitching little tail. He paused from his digging, acorn held in his teeth to stare at me. His furry appendage swayed back and forth as he surveyed me, trapped behind the invisible barrier. Foolishly deeming me as no threat, he turned his back on me, and continued to defile _my territory_.

I needed to get out…I needed to protect master's property…_now!_

I began barking, loud as I could. Whether it made my master come to let me outside, or scarred that pitiful excuse of a creature first, I didn't care. I just needed to do something before it was too late.

The squirrel wasn't deterred by my war cries. The damnable creature had the _nerve_ to sit on my grass, blatantly ignoring me. I began to bark louder, but my efforts were wasted, as the squirrel refused to retreat and continued to mock my inability to chase him away.

I turned my head with a whine, listening for the sounds of my master coming to set me loose, but there was none.

I really hated to do it…I don't want to bother my master, but I _HAD to get that squirrel_!

I sat on the ground, and tilted my head back; letting loose a piercing howl that caused the squirrel in the yard to startle.

Finally, I heard the approaching footsteps of my master coming towards me. When he rounded the corner, I looked up at his disgruntled face with apologetic eyes, and for a moment, I was afraid that I had offended him in some way. When his eyes locked with mine, his wound up face seemed to relax a little, and he walked more calmly to me. As soon as his hand touched the doorknob, my tail started up like a rudder, and as the door creaked open, I dashed out as soon as the crack was big enough.

That dumb squirrel didn't know what hit it when I came barreling towards it, barking like mad and a gleeful leap in my step. I chased him around the yard until he sought refuge in the trees, and I was left to celebrate my victory in battle.

I marveled in the scent of the morning air. The grass was still damp with moister from the night, and new flowers were opening up their delicate petals after a long nap, releasing their fragrance to my sensitive nose.

It was paradise.

Running around in my own slice of heaven, I could nearly forget what it had been like, living in the cold before master found me. My heart was bursting with happiness, and I knew that life couldn't possibly be any better…except…

I paused mid step to look at my master, standing in the door to the house with a somber look.

My master…

He's given me everything, he takes care of me all the time, and I love him so much. But sometimes, especially whenever he leaves our home, he just looks so…sad.

I absolutely _hate_ it when master looks sad. He makes me so happy, he shouldn't have to feel the sadness he selflessly drives away from me.

I just wish there was a way for me to help him, to take his sadness away as he takes away mine. But I just…didn't know how.

Though there was one thing that I knew for sure. No matter what it took, I would help my master be happy.

"Kagome," his voice came suddenly, "kuru!"

* * *

_(Inuyasha's POV)_

As soon as she entered the house, I shut the door and began to walk, knowing without looking that she would follow me. She always did.

I walked quickly down to my office in the basement, my excitement mounting and my heart beating loudly from the adrenaline that pumped through my body. I threw open the door, not caring when it banged against the wall, and the sounds of Kagome's nails clicking on the concrete floor was right on my heels.

This was the place where I performed experiments from home. An HD camera was positioned in the center of the room, allowing for a wide-angle shot of the only bare space in the cluttered room. I crossed the room in a few strides, and Kagome reached me a few seconds later.

"Kagome, sit," I commanded, and, ever obedient, she complied instantly, her large eyes staring at me with a mixture of confusion and excitement, as if she could sense my feelings and was reacting to them as well.

"Stay," I said as I moved hastily towards the camera. I flipped it on and made sure that my little black dog was visible through the viewfinder. With almost shaking hands, I pressed the record button and, nearly tripping over the camera's tripod in my haste, went back to the middle of the floor.

I got down onto one knee in front of her, and laid my hand on her head, scratching her ears reassuringly. Seeing the way her tale wagged madly at such a simple gesture made me pause for the first time since hatching my scheme.

Was this really such a good idea?

What if…by some chance, Onigumo and the other scientists were right? What if I ended up hurting, or _killing_ the only thing in my life that seemed good?

The snide, taunting faces of Kouga and Sesshomaru flashed in my minds eye, and my resolve returned, with renewed vigor.

I had done the calculations. This _would_ work.

Closing my eyes, I began to dig deeply into my chakra reserves. They were still somewhat depleted from the day before, but I couldn't make myself wait. I concentrated on the flow of energy, causing sweat to form on my brow, and red energy to light up my palms.

I pushed the energy out, encompassing my dog's little body. Feeling the drain already, I knew I had to move quickly, and I began to focus on the manipulation.

I pictured the change in my head, the lengthening of bones and tissue, the receding snout and tail, and as a heat spread down my arm and to my fingertips, I knew without the use of my eyes that it was working.

But I was forced to look when a sharp cry assaulted my hearing.

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself staring with a kind of sick horror at the metamorphosis that was taking place. Black fur fell from her body in clumps, leaving bare skin, skin that was pulling and stretching, desperately trying to keep up with the rapid growth of the contents it held together. Limbs elongated, paws developed fingers and toes, her tiny body grew and shifted to accompany additional bones and joints, and all the while my little dog's morphing muscles convulsed and shuddered, Kagome's shrieks and cries of pain piercing the air.

Fear rose in my chest and stabbed my heart.

I hadn't known that this would happen. There had never been any indication before, not even when transforming live creatures. I hadn't known that she would feel pain…much less that it would be to this extent!

Wide brown eyes found mine through a haze of red light, pleading…begging…hurting…

I wanted to stop, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. But I couldn't…I couldn't now! I couldn't leave her body in this state somewhere between her canine form and the form I was forcing her to be!

The warmth that spread down my hand was growing still, the heat beginning to burn my flesh. I could feel my energy running low…lower than I had ever allowed it to before. But I kept pushing, drawing ever ounce of energy in my body, because if I didn't, Kagome could die.

As my limbs shook from the strain and heat, and Kagome's cries became less and less animalistic and more…_humanoid_, I couldn't help the sob that escaped my throat at the despair and guilt that clouded my every thought.

Suddenly the world around us exploded in a blinding flash or red. The force blew my back, and I hit the wall hard, a sense of trepidation filling my thoughts.

What on earth had I _done_?

* * *

_(Kagome's POV)_

Cold.

Everything felt so cold.

I lay crumpled on the hard floor, cold seeping through my body as I whimpered loudly into the ground.

Pain.

So much pain.

It prickled every inch of my body, even the inside of my head was throbbing with it.

With extreme effort, I forced open my eyes, and immediately began to tremble with fear and confusion.

Everything looked different. My panicked eyes darted from place to place. Familiar shapes…but they were so _different_. So…_bright_…

What was happening to me?

I let loose a whine, but ceased as soon as the sound reached my ears, muffled and not as clear as it should have been.

Was my hearing fading now too?

With rising apprehension I tried to push myself to stand…but I discovered with horror something else.

My legs were far too long.

I fell with a painful thud back to the hard ground, and terror stricken I tried again with the same results.

"M-matte…matte, Kagome!" came a sound, again muffled and softer than it should have been, but I recognized it all the same.

Swinging my head around wildly, I tried to find the source. I felt a pressure in my throat as my eyes landed on a familiar form, reaching out towards me.

Master…

With a cry of relief, I threw my stricken body forwards, and took my usual place in my master's comforting arms, burying my face in his chest.

Then, I knew nothing more, as the world around me faded to blissful nothing.

* * *

_(Inuyasha's POV)_

When I came to, the light from the sun had long since ceased to shine through the window, and all around me moonlight shone in its place. Confused, I tried to move, but the cramping of my muscles forced me to keep my uncomfortable position. Dazed, I gripped my head with pain as I blinked furiously, trying to remove the spots from my vision.

A moan sounded from across the room, and squinting my eyes, I made out a form lying in a heap on the floor.

A _human _form.

"…K'gome," I groaned, my voice barely audible.

The human on the floor lifted her head, and dark raven hair spilled to her bare shoulders. The human began to shake, and her head swiveled wildly back and forth. A confused cry sounded from her throat, but was choked off as her shoulders tensed.

My eyes were wide with amazement.

It had _worked_.

Suddenly, she attempted to scramble up, but newly formed arms and legs wouldn't allow it, and she repeatedly went tumbling to the floor.

"…w-wait…wait!" I said quickly, finding my voice and pushing myself off the wall to reach her. "Kagome!"

At the sound of her name, her head snapped to me, and large brown eyes I could recognize anywhere locked with mine.

I felt my heart rise to my throat as I saw the human face of my former little dog for the first time, and I paused, my hand reaching out to her.

With a cry, Kagome launched her trembling body into my outstretched arms, and I held the girl as she shook with fear, sobbing blindly into the fabric of my shirt.

I simply sat there, eyes wide and guilt stabbing my heart, unable to do anything else in my shock.

Soon I realized that she had stopped crying, and, looking down at her human face, I realized she had passed out. My hands that held her shook with the combined stress of my excitement, grief, and exhaustion.

I knew that I couldn't leave her here. I had to give her some kind of protection.

Noticing her nakedness for the first time, I forced back the blush that fought its way onto my face. Pointedly looking away, I sat her gently in my lap, and lifted my shirt over my head. Carefully, I threaded her limbs through the article of clothing, taking care not to injure her already damaged body.

With at least something to ward of the cold, I shakily moved to stand, cradling her sleeping form close, so that her head lay tucked under my chin. My legs shook from exhaustion, but I forced myself to keep steady, no wanting to drop my delicate cargo.

I carried her up the stairs and through my house, feeling the toll of each step on my body. When I finally reached my bedroom, I laid her carefully down in the bed that was still unmade from that morning. I pulled the comforter over her, forcing my hands to cooperate just a bit longer.

When I saw her breathing with the rise and fall of the blankets, I gave in to my body. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, not having the strength to keep myself up any longer.

I passed out before my head even hit the floor.

* * *

_**There's chapter two! Took a while to write, sorry I've had little access to a computer. Anyway I'm really excited to keep this story going! Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I really need to finish the chapter for my other stories going on.**_

_**Did anyone catch the reason to Kagome's "strange vision"? The person to guess correctly gets…something…idk yet maybe the chapter before anyone else! **_

_**Leave a review if you've got the time!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**~Lions Heart (ROAR! ^-^)**_


End file.
